El Reino Umbrío
by Erinia Aelia
Summary: Ocho años después de los acontecimientos de El Club Dumas y La Novena Puerta, Lucas Corso lleva la tranquila vida de un cazador de libros acomodado: encargos sin muchas complicaciones y sin apenas remordimientos de conciencia. Sin embargo, uno de esos que en principio se iba a solventar rápido y limpio, acabará arrastrándole hacia lo que ha estado evitando desde entonces.


**Exordio**

_El Club Dumas o la Sombra de Richelieu_ siempre ha sido uno de mis libros favoritos. Cada cierto tiempo (año y medio, dos años) caigo de nuevo en el abismo de sus páginas con cualquier excusa vana: un próximo viaje en tren a Portugal, callejear por el Madrid de los Austrias o por el Toledo Imperial, adentrarme en una librería de viejo...

Como buen libro de cabecera me es imposible analizarlo con ojo crítico; para mí es perfecto, inmaculado, sin defecto alguno. No así la película, que me pareció mala, tirando a truño (las localizaciones la salvan un poco, y forzándolo un tanto, quizás también Johnny Depp).

Me sorprendió amargamente no encontrar un solo fic en castellano ni de la cinta ni del libro. Puede que sea porque se le tiene mucho respeto, o porque se publicó antes de poder ser absorbido por la vorágine del fenómeno fan.

Sin embargo, voy a arriesgarme a rendirle homenaje con una ficción basada en él, intentando capturar mínimamente el estilo de Pérez-Reverte pero sin pretender emularlo; porque al fin y al cabo siempre que se escriben este tipo de historias, se deja impresa una parte de nuestra mente en ellas.  
Y eso es inimitable.

* * *

_**I. Ad portas**_

¡Yo soy vuestro asesino! ¡He sido yo quien ha hecho recaer sobre vos esta hora de infortunio!  
(Horace Walpole. _El Castillo de Otranto_)

La bala atravesó limpia mi hombro izquierdo.

El violento e inesperado impacto me empujó contra el suelo; pero por desgracia no me golpeé la cabeza al caer de espaldas, y permanecí consciente todo el tiempo; con un dolor ácido e ígneo allí donde la bala me había traspasado, percibiendo el tenue olor a quemado del orificio en mi chaqueta, gritando y retorciéndome mientras presionaba la herida con la diestra, y siendo testigo intermitente de la refriega que sostenían la mujer y el malo de la película.

Hasta que retumbó otro disparo, y la mujer cayó tambaleante de rodillas.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

A veces mi mente me juega malas pasadas.

A veces, vuelvo a meter mi mano en el bolsillo en busca de mi petaca porque se me olvida que ya no está ahí. Y entonces para disimular, saco el paquete de cigarrillos y aprovecho para ventilarme uno. En este caso, justo después de haberle pagado al taxista que me ha llevado hasta la Terminal 1 del aeropuerto de Barajas y justo antes de entrar, por mucho que las puertas automáticas corredizas se empeñen en abrirse de continuo con cada calada que doy y que su sensor detecta.

El vuelo Madrid-Zúrich corre a cargo de un empresario suizo, de cantón alemán, que me llamó ayer tarde.  
El grueso del asunto versa sobre una carta manuscrita de H.P. Lovecraft dirigida a August Derleth, que quería vender a la Biblioteca John Hay de la Universidad de Brown a cambio de una sustanciosa suma que triplicaba aquélla que le había costado. Pero por lo visto, deben de sospechar que pueda tratarse de una falsificación, ya que Derleth en su testamento donó toda su correspondencia para aumentar así la famosa colección sobre el creador de _Los Mitos de Cthulhu_ con la que cuenta la universidad providenciana.

Y como buen suizo al que le gusta tener todo metódica y puntualmente controlado, me espera en sus oficinas a orillas del Rin a la hora del café, la cual suele ser antes que la hora de la comida española.

—Lucas Corso —pronuncia con cierto deje germano el azafato de _Swissair_ tras cotejar que los datos de mi pasaporte se corresponden con los del billete—… ¿Es un apellido francés o italiano? —aventura curioso mientras me devuelve el documento.

—Depende de las circunstancias —respondo desganado desapareciendo por la puerta de embarque. Demasiado temprano como para mostrar interés en explicarle antroponimia.

Me arrellano en mi butaca de clase _Business_ (supongo que le pareció excesivo comprarme un asiento en Primera) y me dispongo a dormitar durante todo el trayecto, siquiera me desperezo para atender los requerimientos de una linda azafata franco-helvética que con mucha cortesía me pregunta qué quiero de desayuno; o para admirar soñoliento de reojo las cumbres de los Alpes que logran sobrepasar el manto de nubes que hizo amenazante aparición al poco de cruzar los Pirineos.

_Zürich Flughafen_. El alemán no es un idioma que domine. Suerte que en Suiza uno también puede moverse con el francés y el italiano, amén del omnipresente inglés, cómo no.  
Tras cambiar unos cuantos euros a francos, marco mi número en una cabina de esas especialmente diseñadas para que la intimidad se vea reducida al mínimo.

—Hola, Livia. Ya he llegado a Zúrich —charlo autómata con el contestador—. El vuelo ha ido bien. Espero que hoy no te den mucho trabajo los senadores. Te llamaré esta noche… Te quiero —susurro vacilante tras una pausa, y cuelgo.

Me dirijo a los andenes de la estación de tren sita en los niveles inferiores del aeropuerto zuriqués para coger uno hasta el pequeño pueblo de Gottlieben, próximo a la frontera con Alemania.

Durante el recorrido, dedico unos escasos instantes a echar de menos Madrid. Parece que aquí abril sigue siendo un mes preponderantemente invernal; restos sucios de una nevada relativamente reciente cuajan las aceras de las poblaciones y los campos.

Tras un par de trasbordos en ciudades de difícil pronunciación, arribo al fin. Típica arquitectura con entramados de madera y cubiertas de pronunciada pendiente, pero cuatro calles al fin y al cabo, y la visita turística no da para mucho, así que permito que me sableen por tomarme mi tercer café del día, a sabiendas de que pronto caerá el cuarto.

Las oficinas se ubican en un edificio en cuya fachada cuelga un elaborado letrero de hierro forjado que lo data en 1678, por si quedaba alguna duda. Lo cierto es que me esperaba un rascacielos acristalado para albergar la firma de uno de los empresarios más prometedores del país, y más sin haber cumplido los cuarenta.

Nada más entrar me recibe un joven alto, rubio y de inexpresivos ojos azules con un traje de chaqueta que presupondré de buena factura e insultantemente caro. "Por favor, _Herr_ Corso, espere en la sala. Enseguida informaré de su llegada", me ruega ceremonioso en un pulido inglés.

No me da tiempo ni a sentarme en el sofá de cuero del vestíbulo. "_Herr_ Corso, ¿sería tan amable de seguirme, por favor?". "_Of course_". Me agrada comprobar que no tengo tan oxidada la lengua de Shakespeare.

Le sigo escaleras arriba hasta la primera planta, de techos considerablemente más altos que los de la baja. El Rubio abre una doble puerta de oscura madera tallada con sobrios motivos florales que da a un amplio despacho, bastante moderno para lo que es la casa. "Pase, por favor". Este tío va a _por favor_ por minuto.

—_Herr_ Holzach —saludo al hombre que está de espaldas oteando el río por la ventana.

—_Herr_ Corso, tome asiento en los sillones, si es tan amable —me pide sin girarse en un español un tanto italianizado.

Me descuelgo la bolsa de lona. Nueva. La otra tuve que tirarla después de tantos años de leal servicio. Cuando por fin me arrostra y se sienta frente a mí, constato que su apariencia difiere del clásico hombre ario: moreno de pelo y piel, aunque también alto y de ojos claros, mas estando a contraluz no sabría concretar si azules o verdes. De igual modo, bastante peculiares, que unidos a la perilla y bigote pulcramente perfilados y al cabello recogido en una fina coleta baja, le confieren un aire más mediterráneo que sajón. En ese momento, se presenta una chica rubia y de ojos azules —y guapa para variar— con una bandeja.

—¿Té o café, señor Corso? —me pregunta _Herr _Holzach mientras la muchacha se sitúa a mi derecha esperando mi elección.

—_Kaffee, bitte_ —confirmo directamente a la joven, que apunta una discreta sonrisa.

Le sirve lo mismo a Holzach y dejando el azafate sobre la mesa central baja de cristal, desaparece. El primer sorbo me sorprende, fuerte y concentrado. Espresso italiano sin duda, de buena calidad. Holzach sonríe con mirada cómplice por mi reacción.

—_Giamaica Caffè a Verona_, considerado el mejor café de Italia —desvela tras terminarse la taza y reclinarse de nuevo en el sillón, cruzando elegante una pierna—. ¿Ha tenido algún problema para llegar a Gottlieben, señor Corso? —Niego tácito apurando las últimas gotas del brebaje—. Bien, si le parece pasaremos a hablar de negocios —conmina abriendo una carpeta negra forrada que se hallaba sobre la mesa—. Como le comenté por teléfono, me gustaría certificar la autoría de esta carta autógrafa —indica entregándome el cartapacio—. Cuando la adquirí, me aseguraron que era original, de H. P. Lovecraft. De hecho, venía avalada por una acreditación notarial. Sin embargo, al contactar con la _Brown University_ surgieron los primeros escollos. No hay constancia de que dicha carta fuese redactada por Lovecraft, ya que Derleth les legó todas las que recibió del maestro.

—Pero eso no es indicativo de nada —arguyo hojeando cuidadosamente los folios de los que está compuesta la misiva—. Lo más probable es que Lovecraft la enviase pero que, por algún error del servicio postal, nunca fuese entregada a su destinatario.

—Lógica deductiva… Cuando un amigo mío de _Lausanne_ me dio su nombre para este trabajo, juró y perjuró que era usted un profesional en su campo. Loas aparte, como comprenderá mi sector de negocio no estriba en la bibliofilia y no puedo encargarme de autentificar la epístola ante los de Brown. Por eso desearía contratarlo, tanto para verificar el escrito como para llevar a cabo las valoraciones de venta posteriores —revela mientras se atusa la corbata.

—Eso podría suponer una factura elevada —replico arriesgando una sonrisa.

—Confío en que los beneficios que se deriven sean mucho mayores que las pérdidas —opone convencido a su vez—. No obstante, de no resultar fructuosas las negociaciones con los americanos, sería útil indagar sobre potenciales compradores; ya sabe, fanáticos de Lovecraft y de su círculo.

—Visto que usted parece no ser uno de ellos —deslizo casual.

—No me malinterprete, señor Corso. Yo soy un hombre eminentemente práctico, pero no por ello desdeño la Literatura —precisa entre indulgente y severo, extraña mezcla—. Por supuesto que me gusta Lovecraft, pero poseer un documento suyo no me aporta tanto como leer su obra. En cambio, si estuviésemos hablando de una edición príncipe de _El Vampiro_ de Polidori o de _El Monje_ de Lewis, me lo pensaría dos veces.

—Aun pensándoselo, veo que prefiere la novela gótica —apunto divertido—, no lo habría sospechado de alguien que se declara de mente cartesiana.

—Lo que se lee en la adolescencia acaba marcando de algún modo —confiesa al descuido, como quien se ve obligado a justificarse sin creer del todo lo que está afirmando—. En fin, ¿acepta el trabajo, señor Corso?


End file.
